User blog:Zoro-san/The Beginning Of A New War!! Clash With The King
Two days passed since Marimo and Magnus started training *In the distance, George is seen riding towards the island in a hurry *As soon as he gets on it, he starts advancing towards where the two are as fast as he can *When he reaches their location, he notices that both of them are training really hard George: Jason! Marimo! Magnus:*heavily breathing*G...George? Why are you here so soon? George: THE CREW FOUND MILKY!! Marimo/Magnus:*both surprised*REALLY? *The scene changes to a huge Marine base *Masayoshi and Milky are hiding from the large number of guards Shir placed around the base *Milky looks at the guards rather surprised, since all of them have a part of their bodies thats made entirely of ice Masayoshi:*smiles*So this is Shir's legendary army... Milky:*serious face*Legendary army? Whats so special about them? Masayoshi: You see their bodies? Milky: Yeah... Masayoshi: As you might have noticed, all of them have a part of their body made of ice. That is Shir's doing, who somehow gave all of them a little portion of his strength. Don't understimate them...a single soldier is enough to take you down if you understimate him. Milky:*nervous look*Then...how are we supposed to defeat them? How are we gonna get to Shir? Masayoshi:*arrogant smile*I'm strong enough to pass them, and as we talked about before, you have to find a way to defeat them. *Milky takes out his scythe and starts walking out of the place where they were hiding Milky:*dead serious face*Then I'm going to face them straight forward. Masayoshi:*smiles*Are you sure of that decision? I told you to not... *Milky and Masayoshi notice that all the soldiers started running towards a certain point Milky:*serious face*What the hell is going on? *They start hearing some soldiers screaming Soldier 1: HEY!! THAT GUY IS A SHICHIBUKAI! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? Soldier 2: I HAVE NO IDEA! WE ALREADY HAVE RYO-SAN WITH US!! Milky:*serious face*Ryo? Masayoshi: You know that guy? Milky:*dead serious face*Yeah, a certain idiot from my crew defeated him before. I had no idea he became a Shichibukai. Masayoshi:*laughs*This is really troublesome. We have to worry for more than just this huge army! There are two Shichibukais here as well now. Milky:*nervous look*Damn it... Masayoshi:*arrogant look*Are you afraid you're not gonna be able to defeat them? Milky:*dead serious face*I won't mind you giving me some help... *Suddenly, a wind blast hits many of Shir's soldiers Milky:*surprised*Eh? Soldier 1:*shocked*What...WHAT ARE YOU DOING? *Another soldier comes rather close to Milky and Masayoshi, without noticing them, and looks at a bounty poster Soldier 2: Its...him!! ITS THE SHICHIBUKAI TAKEO HIROKI!! WHY IS HE ATTACKING US? Masayoshi:*smiles*Oh? So one of the Shichibukai is starting a riot now? Things really start to become interesting. *The second soldier gets hit by a wind blast and sent flying, dropping the wanted poster that comes close to Milky *Milky picks it up and seems to be surprised by his bounty Milky:*dead serious face*Why would he attack them? He might lose his status as a Shichibukai... Masayoshi:*smiles*Maybe he needed that status just to get close to Shir? Milky: Maybe... Masayoshi:*shadowed eyes*Lets hope its like that... Milky:*surprised*Why? Masayoshi:*dead serious face*Since this guy is crazy strong. Milky:*nervous look*Yeah, exactly what we needed. *Milky and Masayoshi are finally able to see Takeo, who's easily defeating every single soldier that comes in his way *He is simply pushing the air with his palms in all directions, creating incredibly powerful wind blasts Milky:*serious face*Is that...Long Arm Karate? Masayoshi: Huh? So you know anything about his powers? Milky: I'm not sure. I've seen something similar used by a guy that fought the same idiot from my crew I told you about earlier. Masayoshi: I see. Well then...lets wait and see what happens for now. *Takeo continues advancing through the huge army of soldiers in the same way Takeo:*smiles*Trying to stop me is a waste of time...don't you think? Soldier: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?? AREN'T YOU A SHICHIBUKAI?? Takeo:*silent laugh*That is just a title. One that I honestly don't care about so much. *Suddenly, a soldier wielding a huge ice axe tries to strike Takeo *However, he gets attacked by a big wolf who bites his axe and easily destroys it, then strikes the soldier with its claws, taking him out easily Takeo:*smiles*Thanks for that, Kiba. Soldier: Dammit...there is no way for us to stop him!! We gotta bring the... *Suddenly, a captain of Shir's divisions jumps in front of everyone Soldier:*surprised*Captain Hyuki!! *Hyuki is a large and muscular man that carries many big weapons on his back Hyuki:*serious face*Can you give us the reason for doing this? Takeo:*smiles*Do I really have to? Hyuki:*slightly annoyed*If thats how you want it to be...EVERYONE TAKE A STEP BACK!! *The soldiers get some space for Takeo and Hyuki to fight *Takeo simply thrusts his palm forward, releasing a very powerful wind blast that leaves a line on the ground, destroying everything in its path *Hyuki lets the wind blast hit him directly, however, he seemingly escapes without any injury Hyuki:*dead serious face*I'm on a different level than those guys. *Takeo points his right hand towards Hyuki Takeo:*shadowed eyes*Tell me...what is the easiest way to get Shir's attention? Hyuki:*surprised*What? Takeo:*shadowed eyes*Killing you would do the trick? Hyuki:*nervous look*Maybe. Takeo:*showing his fangs*Great. *Hyuki notices that Takeo starts growing his nails, shortly making them into claws *He also notices a change in Takeo's attitude Takeo:*shadowed eyes*Hope you don't mind that... Hyuki: Huh? Takeo:*maniac look*I'm gonna taste your flesh. *Takeo takes a sword that was dropped on the ground by one of the soldiers he defeated and places it in his mouth *''Gisu: Cheetah: Takeo's body starts changing. In just a few seconds, his bone structure is more similar to a cheetah's than a human's. Soldier:*shocked*What...is that? Hyuki:*dead serious face*That is his Devil Fruit, the Gisu Gisu no Mi! It lets him change his bone structure to that of an animal's! *Hyuki picks a small cannon that he kept on his back *Takeo starts running towards Hyuki, and all of a sudden, his body disappears *Shinsoku(God Speed): Takeo starts moving at an impressive speed around Hyuki, only appearing in different places and disappearing. *Hyuki concentrates in order to shoot Takeo with his cannon *However, all of a sudden, the soldiers that were behind Hyuki fall on the ground Hyuki:*surprised*DAMN YOU!! WHY DID YOU AIM FOR THEM? *Takeo suddenly appears near Hyuki Takeo:*maniac smile*I didn't forget about you, don't worry. *Hyuki instantly turns towards him and shots his cannon *Gisu: Gorilla: Takeo's bone structure changes to that of a gorilla's and he easily grabs the cannon ball, and after spinning once, he throws it back at Hyuki with a greater speed than before. *The cannonball explodes as soon as it hits Hyuki *Hyuki emerges from the explosion after a few seconds, with many burn marks on his body Hyuki:*pissed off*Damn you... *Takeo dashes once again towards Hyuki, however, this time at a not so impressive speed cause of his large body *Gisu: Monkey: Takeo drops the sword he had in his mouth as his bone structure starts to change to that of a monkey's. *Hyuki grabs a giant mace that he kept on his back and grabs it with both his hands *Takeo takes a step forward and disappears Hyuki:*surprised*That is... *Takeo appears behind Hyuki and smiles *Hyuki's mace gets smashed into pieces and his body was seemingly pierced many times Hyuki:*coughing blood*to move at that speed...Tekkai to break my mace...and Shigan? He used all those Rokushiki techniques that quickly? Impossible... Takeo:*maniac grin*My monkey form is perfect for the use of Rokushiki! Now then...lets finish you off. *Hyuki turns around towards Takeo and picks one of the last weapons he has, a giant sword *Kiba jumps right near his master *Gisu: Wolf: Takeo's bone structure starts to change into that of a wolf's, however, not a simple wolf, but a huge one, like Kiba's body. *Then, together with Kiba, he dashes towards Hyuki *Hyuki takes a step forward, and in the moment they get close, he swings his sword with all his strength *Both Takeo and Kiba appear behind Hyuki *Twin Wolves' Fangs: Hyuki's sword gets smashed into pieces and he gets two huge bites on his body. *Hyuki falls on the ground as blood starts flowing from his body, defeated *Takeo returns to his normal body Takeo:*wipping some blood from his mouth*I told you that I'm gonna taste your flesh. However, its not as tasty as I thought it would be. *Milky and Masayoshi who have been watching the entire fight seem surprised to see Takeo's strength Milky:*nervous look*I really hope I won't have to fight this guy... Masayoshi:*smiles*Yeah, maybe we can become allies? Not sure though, he's the type to work alone from what I know. *Suddenly, Milky opens his eyes and mouth wide Masayoshi:*dead serious face*Hey, are you alright? *Milky starts holding his scythe tighter Milky:*dead serious face*He's here. *Takeo is cleaning the blood from his mouth, then suddenly he feels a presence behind him Takeo:*smiles*Hmph. *He calmly turns around, only to see Shir who is double his size *On his back, Shir carries a Marine coat that has written on it ''King Masayoshi:*smiles*Oh, so this is it huh? Are you ready? Milky:*determined look*Yeah. *Takeo's attitude returns to the one from earlier as he slowly grabs his sword and calmly looks at Shir *All of a suden, a fire flying slash is seen advancing towards Shir at an impressive speed *However, Ryo, Shir's old vice-captain, appears out of nowhere and attempts to block the slash *Milky warps between him and the slash Milky:*dead serious face*Dammit, not you! Ryo:*surprised*ESPADA!! *Milky touches his own slash and warps it away, closer to Shir Ryo:*surprised*Shit, captain!! *Shir simply looks at the one he consideres his main enemy at the moment, Takeo *The slash hits Shir, however, it gets disintegrated as soon as it touches his body Masayoshi:*arrogant smile*I guess this is... Milky:*dead serious face*The beginning of a new war. Category:Blog posts